


Wounded Dogs

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: BAMF Will Graham, Don't Fuck With Will Graham's Dogs, Gray Will Graham, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Murder, Murder Family, No Incest, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: Will Graham is done with the BAU and the FBI and any other acronyms people want to throw at him. He just wants to live in the small town of Triple Oak, Montana with his small vet practice and take care of animals and stay the hell away from people.To be fair Duncan never meant to be the reason that isolation imploded, he was looking for much the same.To be fair Hannibal never intended to either he was merely curious and wanted to see what would happen.To be fair Nigel had never wanted to see his fucking brothers again but here they fucking were.Will Graham and his wounded dog collection.*There is no incest in this story but poly relationships between Will Graham and the Lecter Brothers*





	1. Chapter 1/ Intro

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY MY LIFE IS COMING TOGETHER AND I CAN WRITE REGULARLY AGAIN. 
> 
> Also apparently I decided to start a new story...
> 
> I hope you like it!

The Lecter brothers were well known in their own ways and for good reason.

After that dark winter and the time following after their paths parted but mirrored each other in similar ways. The fall of the Lecter Dynasty was the rise of something else. Something that their aristocratic blood could not contain, something born of loss suffered in achingly painful ways while still very young, something born of failing the most innocent of them all, something born of a poor orphanage in their former home and the cruelty of those who had lost their humanity.

They were reunited with their remaining family. Their uncle and aunt from France. But it was too late. The seeds had been sown and watered now there was only a matter of time before they germinated and bore their bloody fruit. 

The Eldest Duncan had entered the military immediately after coming of age leaving his aunt and uncle after only a few years and shortly paved a violent and bloody reputation for himself. He was honorably discharged much to the relief of his superiors. Men like that were good for war and not much else, it was only a matter of time before he took something too far and they were relieved that when he did it wouldn’t be under them.

Then he found Damocles and became the Black Kaiser.

Yet despite his penchant for violence there was an air of resignation to him. He was resigned that violence was a talent that came naturally to him and he was left with little choice in the matter. It was the only path he knew to how to take. In his quiet moments he did solitary activities of reading and watching movies escaping into other possible lives. He preferred isolation over any company. Especially that of his brothers. Nearing the age of retirement he resides in Triple Oak, Montana and while he does not send letters he does monitor his brothers very closely. He still took the death of Mischa as an ultimate failure as the eldest brother.

The Middle Hannibal was refined and well educated. First becoming a surgeon and then entering the field of psychiatry. He loved living in France and became close with his aunt and uncle though it was more to mimic and learn from them than a familial bond. He absorbed the atmosphere like a second skin and seeks out perfection and aesthetic with equal fervor. He resides in Baltimore, Maryland and likes to host fabulous dinner parties, attended the opera, assisted the FBI with investigations; and moonlight as the Chesapeake Ripper.

He wears his violence like gilded silk and had always been at one with his instincts. He respects his older brother but believes he could be doing better for himself with his talents. Or at least not living up to the stereotype of a killer in the woods. He sends a Christmas card every year and keeps tabs on his siblings. He was the closest to Mischa and was the most changed by her violent death.

Nigel is the youngest and the one with the most official recognition (connected to his legal name at least). He ran away from the fancy mansion of his aunt and uncle and became a drug lord but makes enough money and connections to keep him out of jail. He prides himself on being a self made man and has never used any of his family’s money. He moves frequently but is currently residing in New York City after attempting to murder his ex wife’s boyfriend. He relishes in his violence and celebrates it with every punch and every fight. He was closest to Mischa in age and knows if fate hadn’t intervened on that winter night he would have been next in the soup pot. It adds a layer of desperation to his violence.

He is a survivor and he lives for the one who did not.

He doesn’t give a fuck about his brothers or what they are doing.

They are a family tapestry pulled apart at the seams. Torn and shredded from loss and grief. They are rebound together though by one unique individual who is the only one that can truly _see_ them and accept them. Both as individuals and as a unit.

This is the story of Will Graham and his wounded dogs.

“Your dog has a bullet wound.”

Duncan shifted his feet slightly as he stared at the vet standing before him.

The man had one of the most impressive glares he could ever remember receiving before, even if it appeared the man was looking over his shoulder rather than directly at him and through slightly crooked glasses. It was well deserved, so he did nothing and only averted his eyes to the room where Rusty had been taken.

“Yes.”

The vet stared at him until Duncan’s eyes returned. The man’s mouth was pressed in a thin angry line and he wondered if he would be getting his dog back.

“_Why_ does your dog have a bullet wound?”

This was the only vet in Triple Oak and Duncan considered himself lucky that he and Rusty had made it here in time. He knew how to patch up a human together well enough, but Rusty was so small and the way he had whimpered even as he tried to lick Duncan’s hand. He tried not to think it was the dog telling him he knew it was a mistake.

“An accident.”

Something must have shown in his face because the frosty exterior from the vet diminished slightly.

“Well try your best to not have any more _accidents_ for the foreseeable future. If I suspect an animal is being abused I will retain custody of the animal until a suitable home can be found.” It sounded like a script but Duncan heard the warning.

“Bad memories.” Words escaped him before he could stop them and he tensed in surprise.

That got the other man lowering his clipboard at least. Something knowing was in his eyes. “Nightmares? Or reality? Nightmares don’t require a loaded gun at the ready.”

This time Duncan managed to say nothing as he settled the bill and finished the paperwork. He could take Rusty home in a day and then they would forget about this vet and his strange questions.

His life returned to normal. The new routine that he had set for himself stuck. Wake up, smoke, feed Rusty, watch over Camille, smoke, check weapons, smoke, watch movie, pour a drink, smoke, dinner, smoke, bed.

Since the failed set up he had been extra vigilant in his surroundings. As far as he was concerned he had completed the job and was due payment. He had made it clear to Vivian that he had not been impressed with the attempt on his life but he would go no further unless provoked. He was at peace as long as he was paid his due. He would only know if he was at war on his birthday, or unless he had some uninvited guests show up first. He supposed that either outcome was equally likely though he sincerely hoped he wouldn’t have to kill Vivian. She was very talented it was only poor luck she was under poor management.

The days came and went. One unremarkable snow covered day to the next. His nightmares still came for him, a burden he more than deserved to bear for the wrongs he had committed. Wrongs, not sins. He had sins aplenty they lay quietly in his mind without a bit of unease. It was the wrongs that got him, bad intel, sloppy work when he was younger. A phone he thought could be trusted was traced. Now he had learned those lessons well and did what he could to help. He only knew violence and money and so he provided one as much as he could withhold the other. He kept a knife near him instead of a gun, not as efficient against a surprise attack but he was also less likely to kill his dog because with it.

The vet it seemed did not have the same thoughts.

A few weeks after Rusty’s release there was a knock on his door and Duncan had the pistol leveled before the thought completed itself. Decades of polished instincts insisting there was no reason for anyone to be coming to him unless they meant harm.

He also reasoned that anyone intending to harm him was unlikely to knock.

That and the fact that Rusty’s tail was wagging quite happily at the arrival. A friend then. But who?

He hid the gun and opened the door seeing the vet on the other side. He wasn’t wearing his white coat today but the glasses remained. He wore flannel and jeans that were regular around here but Duncan couldn’t imagine him in anything else. “Hello doctor. How can I help you today?”

The vet smiled and it was crooked and charming and he seemed much more forgiving today. “Just call me Will it’s not during my shift.” He looked around what he could see and Duncan had the impression that he was taking in more information than it appeared. “I just came to check on my patient. I hope you don’t mind we are kind of neighbors and I was surprised when I saw the address on your paperwork. I tried to call but the phone is disconnected.”

That was several chips ago. Impossible to know which number it had been. He had most likely only kept it while Rusty was in the doctor’s care and then destroyed it immediately. “I have a habit of losing my phones.”

The words sounded true but the guarded expression was back on the doctor’s face and Duncan knew he could tell he had been lied to.

“How is Rusty doing?” The smile was gone and Duncan found himself missing the ease of it.

The answering bark seemed to break the tension and the smile returned though it was directed at the level of Duncan’s feet.

The vet, Will, seemed content to simply pet and check Rusty over but Duncan knew he should do something for his unexpected guest. “Would you like some coffee?” It was the only real thing he had and he supposed it was too early for a drink.

“Got any scotch to go with that?”

Or maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! First I was having issues with my computer and then work! But I am trying to get back into my good habits! I hope you enjoy the update thank you!

Hannibal stared into his own dark maroon eyes as he knotted his tie and smoothed a hand down the slick fabric. The color was blue meant to inspire trust he stared at it for a moment longer before unknotting the fabric and laying it to the side. Too much. He would go for a simpler look, work his way into the more exciting prints as he worked with the FBI. It was best not to draw attention to himself straightaway. He would let his reputation proceed him. So he pulled out a khaki sweater, paired it with a crisp white shirt. He couldn’t help but fluff the collar a bit. His mouth ticked as he looked over the image he presented. It would do .

He supposed that one would always find influences of their family if they knew where to look. Most of his clients didn’t and thought they were alone and original in their problems and struggles. He could see the lines of influences but he could control them and arrange them befitting his own needs. He was a man, a creation of his own making, what family he had left were not a part of this life he created. More like a dusty memory that he kept hidden from the light. He ignored the calendar that reminded him that Duncan’s birthday was coming up.

He had a meeting with Jack Crawford about a series of missing girls, a possible profile to give and a wool coat to put on before stepping out the front door. There was Hannibal Lecter the Baltimore socialite and renowned psychiatrist, former surgeon and there was the Chesapeake Ripper. There was nothing in between besides what remained in his mind palace.

Duncan was unsure of what to make of the vet. He seemed to be as reluctant to socialize as Duncan was but there were moments where he seemed to lose himself as he talked about the fishing in the area or gave advice to help with Rusty’s recovery. Other than that he seemed content to drink the scotch that Duncan had poured him. He didn’t mind either the noise or the silence. His life had always been a chaotic blur between the two. The staccato of gunfire, the shouts of dying men, screams, always screams. Or the absolute silence as he waited for his target and counted breaths to stay focused.

Eventually the vet, Will, excused himself and gave a fond pat to Rusty as he left. His expression was almost warm as he told Duncan to call him if he had any questions and left his number written on a pad. He did not seem to like it the last time Duncan had lied to him so he only said that he would if he needed. Then in a spur of inspiration he welcomed Will to come by anytime he liked. He waved as he left and his eye caught on Camille as she climbed out of her jeep and he returned inside with Rusty limping behind him. He would come out for a smoke later.

Will sat in his own cabin and stared at the fire.

The newcomer, Duncan, he was certainly an interesting character. He made the hair rise on the nape of Will’s neck. He still knew a killer when he saw one, but he sensed that like himself the man was trying to put his past to rest. As long as Will’s little slice of heaven remained undisturbed he had no problems sharing a glass with him now and again. Maybe they would go fishing. The man seemed like he needed a hobby. He probably had great patience. And Rusty had forgiven whatever had caused the bullet wound. For now that was enough to buy Will’s peace with him.

Duncan knew that he couldn’t keep ignoring the messages. Vivian would get tired of their game eventually and then she would be more direct about him taking the job. He had been suspicious at the funeral. It was all too convenient for his tastes but he trusted Vivian. He simply did not always trust Blut. When the messaged pinged again he took a breath and a phone. Best get it done quickly.

He put on his glasses as he read over the information. It all lined up. Perfectly. He lit a cigarette and stood outside in the snow. Rusty quiet next to him as they watched the stars. He would have to go. But he could not take Rusty. He thought of the pad of paper with a phone number on it and wondered if this would be strange. This was all strange and new to him, but he was finding that he did not mind it.

“You need me to watch Rusty for a few days? I could board him at the office if you like, but this time of year snow is unpredictable it would probably be best if I keep him at my cabin. Has he been around other dogs yet?” Will walked around as he fed his own pack and was still getting over the surprise that Duncan had actually used his number. And was using it to ask for a _favor_ no less. Then again he supposed if the man had to leave town suddenly it wasn’t as if he knew many people in Triple Oak. “It’s no problem I’ll see how he does with the others and if there’s an issue I’ll figure something out. He seems like the mellow sort.”

He turned and looked at the cabin and decided that if he was going to have a guest he was going to have to clean. Duncan didn’t seem the type to hold dust and dog hair against a person but Will was starting to suspect that Rusty was one of the most meaningful things in the man’s life and that he would be slow to trust but quick to defend. Better get out the broom then.

He heard the dogs before he heard the truck. A few of them barked in warning while most of them simply gathered to see who was coming. Winston stuck close to Will with his ears perked as he looked towards the truck with anticipation. Duncan stepped out and walked around to the other side to open the door and picked Rusty up before turning to face Will. His face was blank but Will could see that he was coiled for something. A man who was used to pressure and accustomed to not showing it.

“Hi Rusty.” Will greeted and gave a smile to Duncan as he looked at the seven assorted dogs that Will had. He did not set Rusty down.

“It’s okay they are good to newcomers. I’ll give him a night in a kennel for them to get used to him but for right now they should be fine.” There was some small hesitation before Duncan slowly lowered Rusty to the dirty snow and he watched him as the other dogs slowly came up to greet their new friend.

While Duncan watched Rusty Will watched Duncan and found himself liking him despite what he could tell about the man. He was a killer, but he wasn’t cruel. Somehow Will was under the impression that he had found himself killing and simply did it because it was all he knew how to do. It didn’t have to be the only thing that defined him. Will wished someone had said something to him about profiling; but he eventually figured it out for himself and he thought that Duncan was doing the same thing.

Finally Duncan spoke for the first time since exiting the truck. “It should not be a long trip. A few days at most. I will call if I can but my cell reception might be unreliable.”

Will wished that Duncan would quit lying about his phone. The man changed them constantly and there were few reasons why a regular person would do that. So he understood the need for the lie but that did not mean that he had to appreciate it. “Call when you can if you get worried but I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Already Buster and Winston were paling around with Rusty and if those two liked him then the rest would follow.

“Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee before you go?”

Duncan glanced up at the offer but nodded. Will hoped that whatever this ‘trip’ was no trouble trailed Duncan back to Triple Oak. He was starting to grow on him a bit and reminded Will a little of a wolf dog. Half domesticated and half wild. “Well come on in and try not to judge. I’m a vet not a housekeeper.”

That seemed to settle something in him and Duncan followed easily after that.

Will was…surprising. He could tell that Will knew when he lied but it seemed he had become more forgiving of the lies as they grew to know each other. The first time he had lied about his phone there had been an air of hostility. This time however he only seemed amused, his eyes saw much and Duncan knew he would have to be careful. He did not have many friends and he had none who were not involved with his business. He thought he might like to be friends with Will Graham the vet. And no he was not a housekeeper but he did make good coffee.

He thought about asking Will to keep an eye on Camille but he thought that might be a step too far. Show too much or be a bit too unusual. He mounted some cameras to watch her cabin and he could access them remotely. That would have to do for now. In a few weeks he wouldn’t have to rely on such methods. He could watch after her himself and make sure that she remained perfectly undisturbed.

“I am afraid there is not much new I can tell you Jack. Your killer has a type that much is certain.” Hannibal looked over the pictures of the girls. They shared many of the same features, many of the same looks. It was hard to tell through stagnant photographs but he was almost certain that their personalities were possibly similar as well. He knew they were dead. There was simply too much that could go wrong if the person they were looking for was keeping them all somewhere. There was more too this and Hannibal bit back his anticipation to know more.

“I thought you might say something like that. Truth is there is only one man I know who would be able to give us more than what we already got but he’s retired and it’ll take a lot to pull him back in. In fact that’s the real reason I called you here today Dr. Lecter. I want you to come with me when I talk to him about the case. Maybe between the two of us we might be able to bring in his…unique expertise.”

That peaked Hannibal’s attention and he carefully folded his hands behind his back before turning to look at Jack Crawford. “Who might that be?”

“Will Graham. He lives in Triple Oak, Montana and our flight leaves if a few hours if you’re willing.”

How rude. Arranging a flight without consulting Hannibal first. Still he could appreciate the manipulation for what it was. Build a sense of privilege and urgency. That was not what made him want to go however. He wanted to go to see the man that put that look on Jack Crawford’s face.

“I’d be delighted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading more to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that an update! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I really hope you enjoy reading it! More to come soon I've been getting better about my writing schedule! Thank you all so much for your support!

This was the second job that was a set up.

Still he completed it. He sent a picture to Vivian so that he could collect the money. His birthday was only a short while away and then he would know if there was a war on his hands.

She sounded scared on the phone so he made it easier for her. “Do not call me again. If I have been set up you had better pray you were not involved.” His words were quiet but the threat was clear. He had no need for another job before he was retired and they knew better than to send him on a pretense for one now.

He called Will and checked on Rusty. He was doing fine and seemed to benefit from pack mates to play with. He hesitated, thinking that Will might be implying that he needed more dogs to keep Rusty company. One was already a bigger risk than he liked, especially with how they had started off. Instead he was relieved when Will only suggested more pack play dates. Fishing or drinking to pass the time as the dogs played. It sounded… like something nice… Like something normal. He wondered if he could purchase Will a finer bottle of scotch before he made his flight.

Will was anticipating Duncan to arrive soon. He had made sure that Rusty was well fed and washed before Duncan came to pick him up. It was probably more than the man expected but Will felt as though he deserved a reward for obviously going outside of his comfort zone. That and the fact it was time for his own dogs’ to have their weekly bath and adding one more made little difference.

He heard a car come up the drive and frowned when the dogs began to bark. Having met Duncan before they shouldn’t have reason to mark his arrival a second time. Though this car did sound quieter than Duncan’s reliable vehicle. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand again and wondered what had come to his door this time.

He stepped out to the porch and saw a familiar face. One he thought he might have left behind in Baltimore. A second man came out, this one looking familiar as well though Will couldn’t quite place it. He felt as though he had met him before but he wouldn’t forget a man with that kind of fashion so soon.

“What do you want Jack? I doubt you came here for the fishing.” He felt like it might be a little much to have a shot gun in his hands but Jack made his fingers itch for one anyways. If the man flew all the way out here without warning then he certainly wasn’t expecting to walk away empty handed. Which was a shame for him because that was exactly what was going to happen.

This Will Graham was…fascinating.

Hannibal had expected something special for Jack to fly them all the way out to Montana. When he first saw the man standing on his porch surrounded by dogs he was...not impressed. Not until he stepped out of the car anyways and saw the fire in those blue eyes burning bright across the snow and the snarl that was ready on those lips. When those eyes landed on him for a moment Hannibal felt frozen, like meeting like, except this Will Graham didn’t bother to hide his beast behind a suit. It was out there snarling for all who cared to look.

“Will we need help on a case.” Jack started. He had expected Will to be difficult but he seemed…more collected than when he left Baltimore. He had a small flash of guilt for thinking that would only make this more challenging. “This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter and there are missing girls in Minnesota...”

Will held up a hand. “No Jack. You don’t need help you want answers and I’m not in the business of providing them anymore. I have a new job and a new life now and I believe my lawyers made it very clear how I felt about the FBI infringing on that. Shame for you to waste tax payer dollars flying all the way out here. A phone call would do. You should get back to your hotel, the storms going to start up again. I would hate for you to _get lost_.”

He felt it easier to stand his ground up on his porch with his dogs around him. Seeing Jack again gave him the bitter taste of bile in the back of his throat. Images swam in his mind and he shoved them into the dark corners that they belonged. He wasn’t going back and he had paid a lot of money to make sure he never had to. If it came to it he still had the lawyer’s number on his phone.

Rudeness had always been something Hannibal had abhorred. It made the world ugly and tainted beauty with it’s touch. Yet this Will carried rudeness like a weapon. Polished it to keep people at a distance and ruthlessly leveled it at anyone who disturbed him. Besides that it amused Hannibal to see someone so coolly tell the head of the BAU to ‘get lost’. It was a sense of humor he could appreciate. That and that he he happened to agree with Mr. Graham that a phone call would have sufficed. Jack was ever so fond of his dramatics though.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of a truck coming up the drive. Jack looked slightly confused as he was thoroughly dismissed at the newcomer’s arrival when Will turned his attention to his pack.

Hannibal was content to watch for a moment. The interplay between Jack and Will suggested history and not a good or healthy one. His teeth ached to find out what sort of blood had been spilled between them. He was only peripherally aware of the newcomer until a familiar voice stole every ounce of his attention.

“Thank you for watching him Will. I don’t expect another business trip soon but I would appreciate to continue socializing him.” Duncan’s voice came like a living memory out of the past. Older than the last time Hannibal had heard it to be sure, but there was no mistake.

He turned and saw his brother looking older and more worn than he recalled. He petted the small dog in his arms carefully as though every touch were likely to break the animal. Dark eyes that matched his own looked up at him for a moment and studied him in turn before looking away. Duncan gave no ounce of acknowledgment but looked between the three men. “Is there a problem here Will?”

Will seemed to relax a fraction in Duncan’s presence and Hannibal found himself resentful of it, though he would have to examine the reason for that later. It was only that he had not expected to see Duncan here of all places. Or ever again if he were to be honest.

Will gave a small shake of his head “They were just stopping by on their way back to their hotel.” He gave Hannibal a fleeting look and a small nod before looking at Jack. “Goodbye Jack. Next time use the phone or better yet don’t. You have this Dr. Lecter and Dr. Bloom you have no need of me.”

Without giving Jack a chance to answer Will whistled for his dogs and entered the cabin. The sound of a lock sliding into place echoed over the softly falling snow leaving the three men behind him.

Duncan loaded Rusty into the front seat of his old truck. He looked between Jack and Hannibal and tilted his head in acknowledgment. “I believe he has made his feelings clear. Nice meeting you.” He sat up behind the wheel and lit a cigarette before he turned the truck around and made it’s way down the path and turned towards his own cabin.

Jack bit out a curse and climbed into their rental and Hannibal silently followed. His mind was still turning over all they had just experienced. They drove in silence to the small motel that was one town over. There weren’t many choices and though it had been a long time since Hannibal had stayed in a place such as this he had also been in far worse. He did however insist on paying for his own separate room. On the way back Jack muttered that they would have to try again tomorrow to convince Will to at least look over the files.

Hannibal wondered what it was about this Will that had Jack so determined to have his help. He gave a passing thought to the protective way Duncan had looked at them when Will had locked them out of his domain. It was strange that they should meet again after all these years in such a way. Strange and something stirred in Hannibal’s mind. Something that had not stirred in a very long time.

Perhaps he would pay this Will Graham a visit on his own.

He waited until Jack was a sleep and crept out of his hotel room through the window and dropped into the shadows. He had not brought as many tools as he preferred since he and Jack would be traveling in such close quarters; but there were many things he could have inconspicuously that would not cause any note if they were noticed. Dark clothes, good boots, gloves, lock picks that looked like pens, a scalpel since he was known to sharpen his pencils with one. Enough for tonight at least.

It was slightly challenging to steal a car from somewhere within walking distance to the hotel without drawing too much attention to it but he would return it within a few hours with no one being wiser. He was only going to watch and observe. Nothing more. The scalpel still glinted in his pocket.

He retraced their trail to the road that led to Will’s cabin. He was forced to leave the car behind. The rough road with snow and Will’s dogs would alert them to his presence in an instant. His only hope was to creep silently through the snow and find somewhere he could observe without alerting the dogs.

He did not realize that Will Graham had more than the dogs watching after him.

He was just about to climb into a tree that would give him a perfect vantage into Will Graham’s house when an arm wrapped around his midsection and pulled him back against a chest with a knife poised at his throat.

There had ever only been one person truly capable of sneaking up on him.

“Good evening Duncan.”

The arm didn’t relax but the blade lowered. “None of your games with this one Hannibal.”

Hannibal nodded and the arm relaxed. There was a fleeting second when Hannibal wondered if his years of honing would mean that he could get the upper hand but he looked at their proximity to the house and the reasonable suspicion that too much noise would draw the attention of the dogs. He would test himself against Duncan another time.

“I was only curious. There are not many men that Jack Crawford would seek out so desperately. Even fewer who would turn him away so _rudely_.” He straightened and looked at Duncan head on for the first time.

As he had seen earlier he was older and worn since he had last seen him. There was a sadness to the shadows in his eyes and the set of his mouth. Something more recent than Mischa but something that echoed that pain. He was still fit meaning he had not left his work entirely though Hannibal knew he must be looking to retire soon. Perhaps even here in a small snowy Montana town. With a dog of all things.

Duncan’s eyes darkened and his mouth firmed. “He is not rude, he his protective. He has come here to forget something. Just as I have done. He has been...kind to me. In his own way.” He gave a small smile at the suspicious looks those blue eyes had given him as well as the hesitant reach of friendship.

Hannibal watched him for a moment. This was something he had not seen in Duncan since they had been boys. Little more than children. Before the orphanage. Before Mischa. It only served to make his curiosity of Will Graham burn even more brightly but he knew that he would not be satisfying it tonight. Not with Duncan watching Will Graham’s shadow.

“Jack Crawford is not a man to give up easily. Something else will have to distract him if you want Will Graham to have his quiet life. It would be most efficient if he were able to have some sort of breakthrough on this case in Minnesota. That would by your Will some time.”

Duncan looked at Hannibal sharply at his choice of words. Hannibal was never careless about anything he did or said. It was all designed to bring out a reaction and he hated to know that it was working.

  
“Get me a copy of the files. I’ll see what I can do.” He turned to light a cigarette and Hannibal snatched it before he could light it.

“I doubt alerting the dogs to our presence is the smartest decision at the moment.” He gave the cigarette a disdainful look before handing it over. He wished to toss it in the snow but the fewer signs of their presence the better. Unfortunately. That and he was not fond of litter.

Duncan gave him a warning look before taking the cigarette back and sliding it back into the pack.

“I’ll send you a copy of the files. I would suggest however that there be some way that Jack Crawford make the arrest if at all possible. The less reason he has to look into it the better.”

Duncan nodded and began walking through the woods back to his cabin. It was a small trail that would look like nothing more than an animal path, though he had used it many nights to keep watch on Will when he was not watching over Camille. For a man nearing retirement he noticed that he was having very active evenings.

He smiled to himself as he walked away. Some things never changed.

Hannibal had always been a bossy one.

Hannibal watched as Duncan disappeared into the darkness and then turned and gave one last look at the little cabin glowing against the snow surrounding it. He would have to find another way to look into this Will Graham. He had to return to the motel for now before either he or the car were missed. He would also have to find a way to send Duncan a copy of the files but that should be easy enough.

He was not too proud to admit that something about all of this was getting his blood stirring. He could not wait to see how this would all play out.

Will watched the two shadows lurking by the trees disperse and smiled. He turned his attention back to the phone that was in his hand. “Yeah no they just left. I think Duncan chased him off.”

The voice on the phone muttered something littered with expletives.

“Yeah no it had to be them. The resemblance was uncanny I’m surprised Jack didn’t notice. Then again he’s always had a very narrow focus when he’s on a case.”

More cursing but this time in a foreign tongue.

“I’ll be fine. Thanks for taking my call I know you have your own trouble going on. I wasn’t sure when I met Duncan but then meeting _Dr. Lecter _I figured I should call just to be sure.” 

Silence. 

“Don’t worry about it just lie low. This is all going to blow over here and then it’ll be back to snow and fishing for me. I don’t mind if Duncan sticks around but I’ll keep my eye on Dr. Lecter until he’s back in Baltimore.” 

A quiet voice this time with only minimal amounts of cursing.

“Nigel I promise I’ll be careful. You should rest yourself. I’ll call you if I have anymore trouble. Mostly I’m worried about Duncan. I think someone is trying to kill him.”

Muttering and more foreign curses.

“You should _fucking_ care he’s your brother. Maybe you could look into it? That’ll give you something to do in the safe house. Maybe you’ll get lucky and you can shoot someone. That always makes you feel better.”

The call disconnected without a goodbye and Will smiled as he gave Winston a scratch behind the ears. “Well this is going to be interesting isn’t it boy?”

He looked back out into the snow with the fire crackling behind him and decided it was past time to turn in. He had a shift at the vet office tomorrow and he was going to need plenty of sleep to keep up with all this.

So much for a quiet life in Montana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon! I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of an interlude than anything else but I hope you enjoy it none the less! Thank you so much for all of your support and for reading!

Will sat on his front porch with his coffee and smoke and took a long drag as he thought about the night before.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter was certainly more than he appeared to be. He couldn’t blame Jack for not noticing. He disguised it very well and he didn’t have the advantage of knowing his family. He still found it hard to believe that he had looked Duncan in the face and didn’t see the resemblance. His mind wandered to the girls he had tried to get Will to look into and he firmly steered his thoughts away from the case.

No doubt Jack was in his obsessive mode. Anything else wouldn’t register or would be deemed unimportant. That and the fact that Duncan was an older, rougher, version of Hannibal it did help to disguise the fact that they had fallen from the same family tree.

He wondered about the doctor lurking in his backyard. Standing in the ice and snow and watching Will in his cozy little cabin. Brothers were all alike in that way he supposed. Duncan had marked his territory here and he was willing to bet that Hannibal was the type to rile people. If he guessed right Hannibal was the middle brother. That sounded about right with the need for attention.

When he had noticed Hannibal walking about he had called Nigel out of habit. Hannibal had been stealthy sure, the dogs hadn’t even noticed his approach. But snow made more noise than people realized and Will spent enough time in a silent cabin to notice unusual sounds.

He took another drag and his eyes followed the smoke as he thought about Nigel. He had little care for his family, for his brothers, but he knew that like most siblings he wouldn’t stand for another to hurt his family. If someone was after Duncan and Nigel was frustrated and interested enough he would seek them out and strike first. He was currently locked up in a safe house and bored out of his mind. No doubt after their call he had already started digging to see who would want to kill the eldest Lecter brother.

He washed down the taste of smoke with a swig of coffee. He would have to get ready soon to head into the vet office. He didn’t need the money but it was nice to have something to do during the day besides fish and drink. He wasn’t a regular smoker. He had bought a pack on a whim a few months ago. It seemed like a normal thing one would do in this little town and he wanted to stand out as little as possible.

The pack had gone stale since he’d smoked the one and then put the rest away. Now he was on his second for the day and he hoped that Jack would take the hint and move on. Unlikely. He was tenacious and desperate. A combination that had never worked out well for Will in the past and if he had dragged the doctor all the way here he wasn’t about to give up with one dismissal. He thought about calling his lawyer and then set that thought aside too. He’d see how today went. See how far Jack pushed him. Then he would decide.

He whistled for the dogs and dumped the ash tray so they wouldn’t get curious and make a mess. He thought about bringing the smokes with him to work but set it firmly on the little table by the door. He would give Jack until the end of the day to clear out or make his move. He would keep an extra ear out for any visitors tonight. Decisions made he went inside to settle the dogs and grab his coat.

As Hannibal might have guessed Jack was insufferable the next morning. They had breakfast in a small diner in Triple Oak. His absence hadn’t been noted the night before and bright and early Jack had been knocking on his hotel door. The small Inn didn’t have the facilities for serving breakfast and the bright cheery girl at the front desk had suggested the diner. It suited Jack that it was in the same town as Will. The man had obviously not given up his determination to bring him onto the case and Hannibal was content to wait and watch.

The more time Jack spent hunting Will gave Duncan more time with his own plans. He hadn’t yet had a chance to find a way to give Duncan the files but there was plenty he could do without that information to get started. The news coverage over the girl’s disappearances was on most news outlets as well as internet sources. He was aware that they had not exchanged contact information. Though it wasn’t as if they didn’t know how to find the other. When Duncan wished to speak to him he would find Hannibal and if he needed to contact his brother the reverse was also true. That had always been their way after all, even when they were boys they were able to send secret messages.

Jack dug into his eggs and bacon with determination as he gathered his thoughts for the day. Hannibal watched and made headway on his own eggs and toast. He had ordered a simple meal and was pleased to see that it was executed well enough. Too much grease and salt, but manageable.

A young women entered the diner and headed straight to the bar stool nearest the waitress. She was greeted warmly and ordered a winter coffee. Hannibal could smell the whiskey and his thoughts were piqued. He would not have guessed this girl the sort on appearance alone. This town had many lovely little curiosities.

“We’ll have to try Will again today. He’s going to be on guard now that he knows we are here but we have to get him to see how important this case is.” Jack at least had the decency to finish chewing before speaking.

Hannibal dotted his own mouth with a napkin. “He seemed very resolved to me last night. What makes you think he will have changed his mind today?”

Jack glanced up at Hannibal “Will can get into the killer’s minds. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. He can think the way they think. Understand their motives. He can predict their next moves as if he were the one making them. He got burnt out on a bad case and left the BAU and his teaching post before I could stop him. He just needed some space to build up his mental forts. I’ve given him more than enough time. He needs to get back to work. He could be saving people’s _lives_. He has strong sympathy for the victims. I just need to remind him these are young girls we are talking about and he’ll come around.”

Hannibal mulled this over. It was interesting if what Jack said was true that this Will could get into the minds of killers. He seemed to have a self sacrificial streak that bade him to try and save those around him. He had left out of some sense of self preservation and Hannibal mentally applauded that. He had seen the animal lurking in Will’s eyes. He wondered if his sympathy was always for the victims or if perhaps he sometimes shared that sympathy with the killers as well. That may be the true reason he had run in the first place.

“One must take time to ensure their own well being as well Jack. If what you say is true than his work could have been damaging him. You cannot fault him for trying to save his own life.” He saw through Jack more than the man might realize. He was willing to blunt any instrument he had in order to avenge victims and lock up killers. Will had no doubt been one of his favorite tools to use. He might have even considered turning him towards the Ripper if Will had stayed long enough.

“I had his back. He needed to trust me that I would have never let him get in too deep. That’s the other reason I brought you here. I’ll need someone to sign off that Will is sound enough to work before I can formally bring him on the case. I was hoping that you might be able to have a conversation with him and let me rest easy knowing that he’s up for the job.”

Hannibal returned his attention to his plate. Jack’s determination was both his greatest strength and weakness. It was like a bull charging forward with little care of the damage it caused as long as it reached that waving red flag. Right now Will was standing between him and that flag. He thought about the way Jack had handled everything thus far. He had presumed that Hannibal would join him on the flight and made arrangements, he had presumed that Will would eventually cave and be willing to work on the case. He had even gone so far as to prepare that once Will was on board that he would need a psychiatrist to sign off on him. He was a man used to getting his way and used to bullying those around him until he got it.

He thought about Will in his quiet little cabin with his dogs. Working in a vet’s office, doing his best to turn his thoughts away from the dark minds Jack had bade him into. Fighting his own hero’s impulse to save as many people he could in order to be selfish enough to save himself.

He had also endeared himself to Duncan. His brother could have a soft heart if approached correctly. He could pull a trigger mercilessly and slaughter through men with little trouble. Yet he had been prepared to meet Hannibal out in the snow last night to defend this single man and his privacy.

So many interesting paths he could take. So many curiosities to be satisfied.

“If he is consenting then of course I would agree to talking with him. Though he did seem very sound of mind yesterday and very made up too.” He would give himself as many options as he could. There was no need to prune any vines yet. He would water them all and let them grow. See which ones would bear the sweetest fruit.

Will looked up when a flashy black car drove past the vet’s office. He didn’t recognize the car and it stood out like a sore thumb in the little town. Tinted windows, polished to a high sheen, nearly silent over the snow besides the engine that roared as the driver gassed it down the street. He noted the plate and returned to his paperwork. He hated when he was right. Trouble had come to Triple Oak.

God Fucking _Damn_ It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Some action coming up in the next chapter!


End file.
